Cleptómano
by LaroLu
Summary: No sabía con precisión cómo había llegado hasta a ese punto... Pero tampoco era como si le importara mucho. / Leve King & Princess.


**...**

**Wow.**

**No puedo creer que realmente estoy aquí.**

**Bien, seguro no le interesa a nadie, pero he estado obsesionada con este fandom y tengo cuatro trabajos en el tintero. Pensé que cualquiera de ellos serían los que vieran la luz del día primero cuando incursionara en este bello y olvidado fandom, pero al parecer no es el caso.**  
**Espero traerlos muy pronto sin embargo, y espero que esto les guste, sin embargo, no lo lean si tienen mejores cosas que hacer, trabajen, ¡estudien! (?)**

**Advertencias: Spoilers GRAVES de South Park: The Stick of Truth.**  
**Si no lo has jugado, estás en ello o tienes planes de hacerlo, te recomiendo encarecidamente NO leerlo. Te arruinaría toda la experiencia y es muy bonito descubrirlo solo, de verdad. Esta es una mezcla de mi primera vez jugando el juego y la sexta.**

**Disclaimer: South Park es propiedad intelectual de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, este en un trabajo sin fines de lucro, únicamente para entretener fantasmas lectores como yo.**

**Enjoy.**

_Este fanfic es irreal y grosero;_

_las personalidades célebres son pobres imitaciones_

_Y debido a su contenido, nadie lo debería leer._

_._

_._

* * *

.

Douville observaba la habitación a cabalidad en un profundo silencio que estaba muy relacionado a su apatía natural a las cosas. Su mirada gris delineó con lentitud y aprecio las medidas tomadas para garantizar su privacidad; la puerta tenía pasado su cerrojo predeterminado y la cadena, instalada unos días atrás _-era más una protesta silenciosa: No. Quería. Más. Aliens.-_ estaba puesta en su lugar. El baúl de juguetes, cerrado y vacío, bloqueaba el paso y descartaba cualquier posibilidad de empujar la puerta aún con los límites de la cadena, con él sentado arriba de este.

No imaginó nunca que sería capaz de llegar a ese punto, pero si se cuestionaba a sí mismo, la verdad es que no podría importarle menos.

Miró sus manos con aire austero, no era capaz de recordar cuando fue la primera vez que Algo se pegó a sus manos ni mucho menos que habría gatillado la transformación de un niño normal a un usurpador sin escrúpulos. El Juego había despertado a un monstruo que yacía inconsciente en su interior. Gracias al mismo, tenía acceso a asentamientos que deberían estar fuera de su alcance; las casas de sus compañeros no era sino un ejemplo banal.

También era dado a la violencia, hacia uso de su arma sin provocación al pasar muy cerca de la gente en momentos random y, peor, con provocación lo hacía reiteradas veces. Incluso tenía la costumbre de apalear a sus enemigos cuando el combate terminaba; el caballero de los elfos en particular se quejó _bastante _de esa práctica cuando la puso en marcha con él en la escuela. Butters incluso había hecho un comentario al respecto cuando se encontró abriendo una grieta en el cráneo del feto nazi zombie gigante muerto.

_"Empiezo a creer que te pasa algo malo, Douchbag",_ dijo él.

Probablemente el chico no se hacía una idea de la razón que tenía.

Craig lo había expresado a su propia manera de forma pública en Facebook: **"Los ladrones trabajamos solos"**. Fuera del juego, la premisa era bastante correcta. Fuera de las peleas, no necesitaba a nadie, todos eran simples peones al final del día, intercambiables dentro y fuera del combate y no tenía real afinidad con nadie; bastaba con que hicieras una mínima cosita por ellos para que te agregaran en Facebook y bastaba un comentario de los chicos que le resultara molesto para que alzara su teléfono y pidiera un cambio de compañero.

Si se hablaba de amistad, Cartman tenía razón cuando le clavó el puñal por la espalda en la escuela a la hora del enfrentamiento final: era un hijo de puta,_ un verdadero gilipollas._

Y era indolente al hecho.

Los demás con suerte alcanzaban a ser conocidos, compañeros de juegos, y por él estaba bien así. No se sentía cómodo con nadie, era divertido jugar y satisfacer su _enfermedad_, pero era todo. Y por más que se esforzaba en disimularlo, no era capaz.

Este era el resultado.

Su habitación estaba tan llena de objetos que tuvo que hacer uso de sus registros mentales para evocar el recuerdo del color gris oscuro del suelo del lugar, puesto que no podía verlo. Lo que para otros quizás eran pertenencias personales, preciadas y valiosas, para él no tenían una calificación mayor a la de basura; pero, era basura sentimental para otros y el sentido de pertenencia que tenían era algo a lo que no podía resistirse.  
Observó indiferente, desde su peculiar "cima", las fotos de tres niñas muy distintas entre sí -morena, pelirroja, morocha, sus nombres estaban escritos detrás, pero no los recordaba- que eran objeto de interés de tres niños aún más versátiles en cuanto a personalidad y físico refería. Parecía curioso como habían aterrizado descuidadamente junto a la foto de una bonita mujer adulta que parecía relacionada con su profesor de la clase de taller, el aparato de ejercicio con tinte fálico de Mrs. Marsh y una botella de S'mores que había obtenido del minibar casero de Mr. Slave

No iba a mentir, había sentido la tentación de reírse varias veces, pero pocas lo había hecho, todas en completa soledad. Los aposentos de la madre de Cartman, Liane, había sido, cuanto menos, hilarante; incómodo, pero entretenido. Con esa rápida exploración urbana había confirmado los rumores sobre sus adicciones cocainomanas y sexuales rebuscando en sus cajones. No era tampoco algo que le quitara el sueño ni le emocionaba, sólo le daba gracia.

Lo mismo en otra casa, y otra, y otra...

Seguía haciendo _amigos_, atrayendo muchachas, generando polémica entre los chicos sobre el bando a estar, cumpliendo misiones y favores para jóvenes y adultos, sacándole el jugo a cada ser que se moviera y quisiera utilizarlo para su conveniencia, todo sin decir ni una palabra. No como un héroe, como podrían verlos los padres o un caballero como etiquetó Skeeter, sino como un ladrón con distintos precios marcados que aceptaba masacrar ratas y "asesinar" clérigos,_ un sucio mercenario._

No estaba del lado de los humanos, de los elfos, los nazis o el gobierno. Estaba del lado del dinero,_ fácil y ratero._

Ese último pensamiento fue lo más parecido a una revelación sobre qué demonios hacer ahora, en el mero final.

Pegó un salto cayendo encima de papeles arrugados, jeringuillas usadas y farolillos aplastados , sacudiendo su pantalón rojo con parsimonia. Ajustó la corbata roja de seda sobre la camisa de algodón negra que lo hacía parecer un ex-integrante de My Chemical Romance, acercó su mochila de Terrance y Phillips y empezó a guardar todo: desde la primera tubería oxidada que había sacado dentro de las puertecillas del lavabo de su hogar hasta el último jajón usado que había encontrado de casualidad en el espacio.

Sostuvo en lo alto una foto de Mysterion adquirida de la mismísima guarida de Dr. Chaos. Butters debía ser muy tonto o muy distraído para no decir nada sobre el traje del mítico héroe en el closet de Kenneth. ¿Que diría el mítico héroe de ver todo esto?

Esbozó una callada sonrisa, apartó la vista y dejó caer la foto dentro del baúl. Era basura, en efecto, pero no le mataría conservarla, su baúl se veía tan vacío, al fin y al cabo. No haría daño dejarla junto al póster de "Culos de Fuego 2", que aún debía pegar en su pared para dejar de catalogarlo como tal, el bajo de Token, un par de muñecos de Terrance y Phillips que había rescatado de docenas de ellos que había saqueado y el tesoro canadiense que, por supuesto, se había llevado sin más.

Una vez terminada su labor, rozó con sus dedos el frío metal de las estrellas ninjas que su profesión le había conseguido en su bolsillo. Tomó el estoque de princesa que había adquirido de las muchachas en su base en el baño del parque y, viéndolo refulgir un aura rojiza causada por el llavero de garra de oso huargo y el catálogo de Hot Topic, se la envainó en la cintura.

Era experto haciendo sangrar a los demás, sus armas estaban equipadas por potenciadores vampíricos, tenía el estilo y ostentaba una personalidad traicionera adepta a apuñalar por la espalda. Todo un orgulloso ladrón.

En el hombro izquierdo colgó el pesado bolso repleto de basura, acomodó el flequillo del corte emo negro -que tenía desde antes de encontrarse con los chicos góticos, o siquiera vestir su primera Capucha del escabullimiento- cubriendo su ojo derecho. Arrastró el baúl hasta su lugar frente a la cama, con el uniforme de asesino encima de este, bastante maltratado, pero siempre resistente. Lo miró largamente antes de verse atraído hasta el mismo, lo dobló y lo guardó en un bolsillo delantero junto a su uniforme estándar y bien equipado de ladrón. ¿Quién sabía si iba a necesitarlos o no?

Cuando recién comenzó a jugar, se quitó el mal disfraz de ladrón a excepción de sus guantes, arrastró a Butters a su casa y se cambió, con el traje en tono negro como buen usurpador, cubriendo su rostro y su identidad con cierta maestría, en especial al pasarse por la clínica rinoplástica y adquirir pintura para el rostro, era irreconocible. Enfrentó un exceso de peleas innecesarias y algunas bastante difíciles con el atuendo sólo para obtener más dinero al final, pero ya bien avanzado, sabía que debía equiparse de mejores armaduras, como el femenino traje de princesa hada que usó ante "Chef" y el mejorado traje que su posición como rey le había conseguido ante la infame y traicionera princesa de su reino.

La aventura había terminado, pero no se permitiría ser descuidado.

Quitó las protecciones de la puerta de su alcoba, la abrió y abandonó pronto el recinto. Evadiendo por completo la mirada y la comunicación con sus padres, inmersos en sus bien distintas lecturas física y electrónica. De hecho, tras explorar el pueblo, tenía la teoría que todas las mamás de South Park leían el mismo librito azul cuando estaban en sus casas y los padres tecleaban en el celular sin control, o quizás es que sus padres, los de Butters y Liane estaban cortados por la misma tijera en lo que aburrimiento refería. Salió de la casa en completo silencio. El agradable y típico frío del pequeño pueblo montañés lo recibió, junto a un murmullo reconocible que le hizo girar la cabeza con tal velocidad que le hizo sentir un latigazo de dolor.

—¡Mmmm mrm mf!

_La Princesa Kenny_ estaba ante él, sin especial razón, sonriéndole bajo el anorak naranja que ocultaba -o más bien entre sus conocidos, _delataba_\- su verdadero género. La bonita peluca rubia estaba un poco más arreglada de lo normal, las trenzas había sido rehechas y ostentaba lazos al final de estas. La miró de arriba a abajo sin disimular, pero no pronunció palabra para nada. No esperaba verla, ella debería estar en su reino gobernando a un lado del trono a la sombra del Gran Mago o lo que sea que hiciera una princesa japonesa con un reino en el patio de una casa ajena en Colorado.

Si bien el silencio venía de ambas partes, Douville no tenía problema alguno para comunicarse y su desconcierto, a pesar de la poca expresividad, era claro. Kenny tampoco declaró nada, el chico se limitó a mirarlo con una suave sonrisa que su interlocutor podía adivinar, _esperando por él. _

El ladrón terminó por evocar inintencionadamente las palabras de la familia de Kenneth, el rostro cubierto de ella las hizo surgir al mismo tiempo en que tensaba el agarre sobre su bolso, contenedor de los vestigios de su clara enfermedad y su crimen no tan secreto. Había terminado por sepultar el recuerdo de apenas hacía dos, quizás tres, días, junto con cosas que tanta gente le decía. Admitía, para su fuero interno y cierta vergüenza, que había puesto cierto énfasis en olvidarlas por lo que implicaban.

_«Tú debes ser el chico nuevo. Mi hermana la princesa me mandó un SMS comentándomelo, ¡ella piensa que eres guapo!»_

En el momento, no conocía a Kenny más que por un saludo y un narciso que había recogido para ella como un reconocimiento a su título como la princesa más bella de todos los reinos, sin que esta siquiera tuviera que pedírselo. _Aquello_ había sido, por demás, inesperado.

Dejó sola a Karen rápidamente apenas ella terminó la oración con el término que el rubio había utilizado a sus espaldas con la niña, que poco y nada tenía que ver en el juego. Entró a la cocina y se aseguró de acomodar su máscara de asesino con discreción para esconder mejor su rostro sonrojado de Butters y la Sra. McCormick. No estaba acostumbrado a esto...

Recorrer la casa situada en la parte más gueto de South Park removió parte de su apatía y se sintió por demás incómodo con lo que descubría. No podía evitar pensar que no debería estar allí, mirando disimuladamente las bolsas de ropa sucia, las latas tiradas por la casa, la decoración de bar, las cucarachas en el mueble dónde estaba sentada la niña y sintiendo la tentación de apagarle la televisión a Karen por quedarse viendo Terrance y Phillips para salvaguardar parte de la inocencia que parecía tener todavía. De hecho había llegado a hacerlo, antes de caer en cuenta de lo que hacía y encenderla otra vez. Ella no pidió explicaciones y él tampoco las dio.  
No había notado su propia turbación hasta que abrió las puertas dobles bajo el lavabo y no encontró la fuerza para tomar la revista para caballeros, la cinta VHS "Basura blanca en apuros", el vello púbico de la nevera, la botella de agua y ya ni decir de los siete centavos que, sospechaba, era el capital de la disfuncional familia.

Se encontró cerrando las puertas, explorando la habitación del rubio y manteniendo sus manos pegajosas en los asideros del armario y las gavetas, sin atreverse a tocar nada más, ni los pocos juguetes, ni las prendas que allí había ni _nada_.

Esa debIó ser la primera vez que conocía la intimidad de alguien sin usurparla. Y ahora ese alguien alguien estaba frente a su casa sonriendo como si nada.

Desvió la mirada de su visitante, se colgó mejor la pesada mochila y abandonó el pórtico, caminando con calma ignorando las banderillas con las que podría llamar a Timmy para llegar rápido a su destino y haciendo caso omiso al silencioso trote clásico de Kenny detrás de él.

No lo comprendía, ¿por qué demonios estaba _él_ ahí? El juego había terminado, inclusive lo había derrotado ya, el secreto jefe final con supuesto síndrome premenstrual, ¿entonces? No tenía la obligación, pero ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra como antaño para centrarlo, el porqué era obvio: No tenían objetivos claros que cumplir. No concernientes a la aventura, al menos. Él aún tenía cosas que hacer, paradas que realizar, misiones que cumplir y, más importante aún, dinero que cobrar.  
Ni siquiera había bajado aún a las alcantarillas, ignoraba las misiones que tendría en el sitio. Sabía que los vagabundos que la alcaldesa le había ordenado echar se concentraban alla abajo y por eso debía ir, Eso sin mencionar las presas que le encargó Jimbo y el encargo del fastidioso de Al Gore; era oficial que iría a ese maloliente sitio y no sabía si le importaba o no arrastrar a la princesa allá abajo.  
.

* * *

Sorprendente o no, ella no se quejó.

Aunque tenía un par de objetivos claros, se encontró con otros que incluso había olvidado, ¿un ejemplo? Quaid seguía esperando allí abajo.

Habían pasado unos dos días, ¿acaso el niño de kinder comió basura y durmió allí? No volvía a jugar a las escondidas, lo olvidaba. Al menos el pequeño parecía todo menos molesto. De hecho, estaba orgulloso por estar tan bien oculto, pero quizás debería decirle algo a Filmore por haber mandado a Quaid allí.

Terminó desviándose para ayudar a unos pedazos de mierda a encontrar a sus pequeñas mierdecillas, NUNCA mejor descrito. Terminó por hacer uso una vez más su máscara y su traje de asesino con capa y guantes marrones para meterse en lo que probablemente eran luchas dementes, conservando al menos su estoque y guardando la espada de pirata. Hizo funcionar la sonda anal alienígena -decididamente la habilidad otorgada más vergonzosa de todas, llegando a superar la mentada **magia** que _odiaba_ tener que usar- y los hizo cruzar la zanja empezando la nueva aventura personal.

Todo acabó con seis amigos más, un objeto de invocación que usaría en las peleas más cansinas y la sensación de necesitar con urgencia una ducha: estaba _asqueado_ de sí mismo y no creía que eso podía ser posible considerando la clase de mierda que era por dentro y por fuera. Por supuesto, la expedición terminó con muchas más basura recolectada que había robado antes, durante y después de cada pelea, si se contaba las cosas que había recogido de la alcantarilla. Se estaba descontrolando, era obvio en el momento en que se hizo de "pepitas de mierda" ajena y la almacenó.

Miraba por encima de su hombro cada tanto, Kenny poco y nada decía. En ocasiones le decía que continuaran con inesperada amabilidad y entusiasmo, además de hacerlo aterrizar en batallas al caer en el sobre-análisis innecesario. Kenny siempre fue menos pesado que el resto, en especial Stan Marsh, que era el tipo más borde que había padecido, incluso antes de Craig.

Y aquello era mucho decir de un traidor. Pero no le tenía rencor, Craig era un ladrón que bateaba al lado más beneficioso. Él mismo habría hecho lo mismo de haber contado con la misma oportunidad, pero eso los demás no tenían porqué saber eso.

Los seis amigos se volvieron una docena cuando fue a declararse ganador de Las Escondidas _-sí, tenía tan poca vergüenza-_, y una más se sumó una vez llegó a la alcaldía. Allí, recibió el dinero de la mujer con indiferencia, apenas miró las puertecillas abiertas, aquellas que delataban su saqueo la primera vez que fue, una vez salió sin más, dejándola con sus asuntos sin volver a molestarla.

Ni siquiera miró los ojos de Kenny cuando estampó contra su falso escote los siete dólares cincuenta centavos que representaban la exacta mitad del dinero que les había dado la mandataria de South Park por sus _servicios_. Ignoró su sorpresa, así como sus intentos de devolvérselo. Le había ayudado a deshacerse de ellos, no tenía alternativa más que compartir su botín. En el fondo, estaba aliviado de no ser Kyle o Cartman, porque no soportaba los líderes que lo acusaban de traidor y, aún así, rogaban por los servicios de su estoque.

Era consciente que a ambos los habría mandado al demonio en su mente, no quería reconocer que su gesto tenía que ver con las palabras de la madre de Kenneth una vez "propició" un último diálogo con ella antes de salir de la cocina.

_"Si ves a Kenny, dile que traiga algo de cenar cuando vuelva."_

Malditos principios de ladrón.

—¿Mmr hmmmf? —cuestionó Kenn con curiosidad, sin recibir respuesta; el otro evitaba sin dificultad su mirada gracias al flequillo en su ojo derecho. Los dos caminaron por las calles una vez más. Si el rubio quería creer o no que aquello era caridad le daba igual como lo tomara, había sido ya bastante que hubiese tratado de matarlo...

Pronto se encontraron frente a la tienda de armamento de Jimbo, el "rey" se giró a verlo un momento indeciso, pero acabó por entrar sin más, ignorándolo olímpicamente y sabiendo lo que podría pasar, pero dejándolo pasar.

El cazador tío de Stan le dio la bienvenida como siempre, por toda respuesta el muchacho le mostró el libro de caza que habría comprado en esa misma tienda, completamente resuelto con sus últimas víctimas vencidas en las alcantarillas. Escuchó con paciencia sus reconocimientos ante la vista sorprendida y curiosa de la princesa, que ignoraba el resto de sus cazas y, aunque le había ayudado a pelear, no había entendido el objetivo de atraer animales peligrosos sólo para pelear con ellos. Todo finalizó con dos solicitudes de amistad que le hizo llegar a los cien amigos y un montón de parches que se sumarían a la purga que estaba a punto de iniciar.

Ante los presentes, se cambió de ropa sin disimulo. El traje de ladrón fue reemplazado por el de asesino, ese que estaba equipado con imanes e instrumentos que le ayudarían a conseguir mucho más dinero, incluída la Hoja de Barbagorda, que ayudaba con el mismo exacto propósito al tratarse de un pirata.

Era la imagen de la codicia... Y sólo tenía nueve años.

Manchó su rostro con barro como decoración al combinar con el color de sus guantes y su capa y le dedicó una suave sonrisa a Jimbo que ocultaba el monstruo adicto e inmoral que era e su interior, escuchando una vez más sus palabras favoritas en todo el pueblo:

_¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, chico nuevo?_

Oh, había tanto que podía hacer...

Nadie podía ver la oscura sonrisa en su cara gracias a la máscara, así que cerró con calma los ojos, se descolgó el pesado bolso del hombro -que bien que podría tener un nombre: _Inventario_\- y empezó a dejar fluir la mercancía.

Durante todo el juego o había vendido nada, todo aquello que había tomado, lo seguía teniendo. No era raro, era un cleptómano, un acaparador. No era mejor que Stan o Mackey, con la diferencia de que planeaba sacarle un provecho que, a todas luces, era ilegal.  
Douville dejó salir al monstruo voraz y empezó a vender compulsivamente con Jimbo y Ned, que verían que hacer con lo adquirido después. Sus bolsillos se llenaban de monedas y hasta billetes de baja denominación rápidamente. Centavos pasaron a ser dólares, trepando rápidamente por los dos dígitos y llegando a los tres con pasmosa facilidad.

El chico contaba con $536.98 en sus bolsillos cuando comenzó. Todo recogido a lo largo de tres largos días entre peleas, saqueos y destrozos de propiedad pública demente como los parquímetros. Para cuando los últimos fémures de pollo fue vendidos, el Rey de Zeron contaba con $955.15 como su fortuna personal.

Y eso no fue sino preámbulo, porque el chico no había tocado sus equipos, armas, maquillajes. Cosas que, decididamente ni quería ni necesitaba.

Como pasó con Las bicicletas de acción, la cabra afgana -que aún ignoraba de dónde la había adquirido porque ya no era capaz de recordarlo- y otras cosas grandes que no habían entrado en el bolso, Ned le facilitó un estimado que le pagarían por esas cosas una vez las llevara, por lo que se podían considerar vendidas y siendo parte de su capital. Un segundo festival de la blasfemia, que subió el monto a cerca de los dos mil dólares, comenzó ante los ojos de Kenny, que aún no asimilaba el primero que había presenciado.

Desde videojuegos como parte de la basura hasta la _muleta_ de Jimmy, pasando por maquillaje de mariposa que él mismo lo había visto adquirir de un bolso en el almacén de Mackey. Vendió los papeles de adopción del hermano de Kyle con la misma facilidad y frescura con la que vendió chapas de refresco que sacó de papeleras en todos lados, lo mismo con textos escolares que probablemente sus compañeros irían a necesitar una vez las clases iniciaran, así como literatura infantil que Todos tenían y nadie leía.

No pudo quitarse de dónde estaba, tampoco movió un sólo dedo para impedirlo. La princesa reconoció objetos de todos sus amigos, los padres de ellos y hasta otras localidades con estupor. Se había topado por uno de los saqueadores más grandes que había visto dentro y fuera de juego alguno, porque "Douchbag", a juzgar por lo que veía, hacía mucho que había dejado de jugar.  
Estaba ganando un dineral tan envidiable como preocupante y, a juzgar por las placas y pequeñas pruebas de crímenes que vendió, era claro que el chico le había robado hasta a la policía, por lo que no podría acudir fácilmente a ella. No sabía si debía acudir era misma noche a "Mysterion" en definitiva, no sabía que Debía hacer.

Para cuando Kenny se recuperó, el gran _Rey Douchbag_ lo miraba fijamente con una afilada katana muy real, envuelta en un vaho rojo causado por el catálogo de H.T., en sus dos manos que hacía poco NO tenía siquiera en su inventario. Él y otros habían envidiado por siglos el arma, por su peligrosidad y precio por igual. Debía ser el arma más fuerte que niño alguno pusiera sus manos en todo Zaron. El Rey... Era de temer.

Por la manera en que se acercaba a él, posándola junto a su cabeza, estaba seguro que lo mataría, aún ante la vista de Jimbo y Ned. _Sabía demasiado,_ al fin y al cabo. Cerró los ojos esperando su destino, amanecería en su cama otra vez, estaría bien, pero el vestido sería difícil de reemplazar y su madre le había dicho que lo cuidara, _¿qué haría ahor-?_

Una suave presión en su cabeza le hizo abrir los ojos para clavarlos en los grises y grandes de Douville. Este retrocedió un poco devolviéndole su espacio y dejó que Kenny tocara su cabeza, acariciando el plástico de las flores moradas en la tiara femenina que el mismo rey había utilizado en las fortaleza de Clyde. Kenneth, como niño seguro de su flexible masculinidad, había considerado al ladrón muy valiente, o muy gay, para atreverse a utilizar un traje netamente femenino _-alas incluidas, por todos los cielos-_ en la invasión a una fortaleza, en una sociedad tan cerrada como Zaron.

A veces se preguntaba si acaso ese no era el secreto de ser el objeto de deseo de todas las niñas que conocía. Le hacía sentir una admiración y envidia que tarde o temprano lo mataría.

La corona era bonita, combinaba con su ropa y tenía un delicioso olor a uva y orquídea, fuera de la cinta plástica sencilla y dorada que se confundía con su cabello, aquella era una tiara digna de una verdadera princesa.  
Ambos chicos se miraron en silencio por largos segundos, uno intentando poner en orden sus ideas y el otro, estoico, no tenía nada que decir. Finalmente la rubia se obligó a sacar las palabras, sonando incluso estrangulada.

—¿Hmmmf mmr-...?

El muchacho de cabello negro, resguardado por su máscara, estiró una mano y rozó el anorak con tanto cuidado como indiferencia, simulando tocar su mejilla de princesa. Abrió la boca y, por primera vez en su presencia, dejó que las palabras se deslizaran con parsimonia.

—Una doncella me hizo una petición por usted: _"Mi hermana Kenny no necesita que la protejan, pero vigílala de todas formas."_ —el silencio volvió para tortura de Kenny, pero el otro no se detuvo, no había terminado aún—. No creo poder hacer eso, pero esto puede ayudar. No se lo quite y tenga cuidado si no estoy a su lado, lady McCormick. A diferencia de sus amigos, no me causa gracia verla morir frente a mí.

_Ella_ apenas fue consciente del feroz incremento de HP, por las propiedades voluminosas propias del objeto así como el parche de la Insignia marrón del valor que aumentaba el HP máximo en un 15%, Deville levantó las manos enguantadas y blancas de la princesa, sencillos y bonitos. Emitió un suspiro, soltó una de ellas y con la otra no dudó en sacarse la máscara.

Haciendo maniobras con tal de no soltarla, arrancó con los dientes el parche que este tenía pegado en el interior de "Jesús me ama". Dejó caer la máscara al cielo sin mucha ceremonia, tomó el parche entre sus dientes y se lo pegó a los mitones ajenos. Así al menos tendría oportunidad, y más le valía, porque había quedado razonablemente vulnerable con sus obsequios.

Douville retrocedió alejando las manos de la princesa, recogió la máscara del suelo y volvió a ponérsela. Sacó la katana una vez más y, demasiado grande para él, se dió la vuelta y se salió del lugar con la vista de ella encima. Kenny salió de la tienda de Jimbo a tiempo para verlo alejarse balanceando el arma, destrozando los parquímetros cercanos en dirección a City Wok y recogiendo hasta el más mínimo centavo que caían de ellos, sin vergüenza ni remordimiento alguno.

Mysterion quizás si debía cruzar unas -quizás varias- palabras con el chico, pero, en ese momento, no había cabida para ello, puesto que el precoz corazón de la seductora y manipuladora Princesa Kennetha McCormick, la semiogra, latía con ferocidad y sin control, viendo a su cleptómano rey caminar.  
.

* * *

.

**Bueno... Es todo.**

**Espero les haya gustado. No está obligados, pero un comentario sería adorable de su parte, siempre y cuando se traguen decirme que dije todo del epílogo de Stick of Truth, yo lo advertí.**

**¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
